Flapper valves are commonly used in tubular systems. Typical flapper valves have a flapper that is biased to a normally closed position. This configuration allows pressure from one side of the valve to open the flapper to allow flow therethrough while automatically blocking flow in the opposing direction. Although such valves work well for their intended purpose new valves that allow more options of biasing a flapper and thereby allowing flow therethrough in additional directions are well received in the art.